The Invisible Chair
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Matthew was almost done with college. Just one thing was blocking his way. The final exam. His professor, instead, gave his class an essay on how to convince him his chair was invisible. Matthew knew exactly what to do. AU. T for Romano/Lovi's bad mouth.


The day would come soon when the Canadian graduated college along with his class, even though he was literally 'invisible' to the class, no wait, the whole school.

However, there was only one thing that was blocking his way to graduation, the final exam. The Canadian sighed as he opened the door to his class and sat in his seat in the back-row of the class.

His brother, Alfred, was laughing obnoxiously at his English friend for some unknown reason. The Briton face-palmed at the American's remark, whatever he said. Natalia, on the other hand, was staring at her big brother, Ivan. Ivan backed away from his sister with fright and grabbed his Chinese friend, Yao, for protection.

"Aiyah! Let go of me, aru!"

The Canadian, Matthew, didn't pay attention to the rest of their 'conversation' but he knew that Ivan ran away from his sister while Yao just stood there and muttered something in his native language.

Everything quieted down when the professor came in. Every student went back to their seat and sat down quietly.

"Good morning class, I hope that everyone is ready for their final exam," Everyone groaned and complained.

"But! Instead of exams…." The professor gave a small smirk to his class; most of the classmates were amused and in their eyes said something like 'Anything but the exam!'

The professor grabbed his chair and let it sit where everyone could see it. "I would like you to write an essay on how to convince me this chair is invisible," The class seemed confused about this idea, the chair was right there and everyone could see it.

Matthew himself was quite confused. He thought for a moment, if he was invisible to basically the whole school and nobody knew him except for his brother, Alfred and his two friends Gilbert and Francis, and when anyone mentioned himself people would go 'Who?' Something popped in his head. He knew exactly what to write for the….. 'essay'

* * *

><p>The next day appeared and his class resumed to where it was. Students were eagerly waiting for their results. As soon as the Professor came in he had a look of disappointment painted on his face.<p>

"All of you failed" The professor said matter of factly.

"Whhaaa-?"

"Convincing students that a chair is invisible is quite impossible unless it was actually invisible"

"The awesome me can never fail anything! That's so unawesome!'

"Dude, I had to say that was pretty hard"

"Ve~ at least I wasn't the only one~"

"Well that sucks, aru,"

"Cazzo! I blame tomato-bastard!"

"Aww Lovi~ You can't blame me~"

"How could I, like, fail that essay! I, like, wrote for so long my hand, like, hurts now because of it!"

Numerous voices were heard in the classroom until the professor slammed his yardstick on his desk. The class fell into an immediate silence.

"Except for one student," The class was filled with hope hoping it was one of themselves. Matthew raised an eyebrow at the teacher. Murmurs ran through out the class once again and soon fell silent.

"That one student that passed was Matthew Williams,"

"Who?"

"Way to go, bro!"

The Canadian couldn't believe it, he actually passed. He thought he was going to fail because he only wrote a few words and that was it.

"The rest of you over did it. I guess I meant a 'sentence' instead of an essay. What he wrote was simply this, 'what chair?'" The class was silent until it broke into laughter and 'Oooohs' others pouted and scoffed.

Matthew smiled as the other had to take the exams and he himself didn't have to. Maybe being literally 'invisible' had its benefits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hello there! This oneshot was just inspired by a joke my friend told me. I thought it was funny and soon thought about our beloved Canadian here~ Plus I just wanted to post something so yea. reviews= love.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me. If it did I would make myself a country and dominate the world, and of course make some pairings canon :'D.**


End file.
